


Devious Ianto

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is a man with a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious Ianto

Ianto was good at planning even before he came to Torchwood. When Lisa had become a Cyberman, Ianto had taken comfort in planning on how to save her.

Now, as he stared at the empty, torn boxes strewn around his kitchen a plan, a truly devious plan, formed in his mind.

It had taken him a week of planning, but he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly.

Ianto waited until everyone left The Hub before he sprang into action. He planned too long to let his plan fail due to impatiences.

He started by collecting from the most obvious places. His desk, Jack's desk and Owen's medical supply cupboard were top on this list. He then went for the least obvious places. The weevil cages were thankfully empty. 

The last place he went was Myfanwy's nest. She guarded her prize like it was chick, but he distracted her with a chocolate and peanut candy bar. It seemed that the way to her heart was through her rather large stomach.

Once he was sure he had collecting every last one he put them in a box and locked them away in a drawer in the tourist office. Now it was only a matter of waiting.

Ianto passed the time by doing a crossword puzzle and organizing the postcards in the tourist office.

Once the team came back he set the second part of his plan into action. He brewed coffee, a deep black brew with sweet undertones, secure in the knowledge that Jack would never be able to resist the caffeinated siren song. 

He walked up to Jack's office and set the coffee in front of Jack. He made sure to take a few steps back until he was near Jack's greatcoat that was hanging on a coat rack.

Jack grinned as he brought the cup up to his nose and sniffed. He groaned as he brought up to his lips and Ianto had to use every ounce of restraint not to smirk; Jack was so predicable.

Jack was so enthralled by his coffee that he didn't even notice when Ianto slipped his hand into his greatcoat and pulled out a small tube.

Jack set his cup down and opened his desk drawer. His eyes went wide as he searched through the drawer. He ran to his coat, his eyes were full of panic, and searched through the pockets.

'All right. Where are they?' Jack asked as he came up to Ianto. 

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir.' Ianto smirked to let Jack know that he did indeed know what was going on.

'So that's how it is, is it? Just remember you brought this on yourself.'

Jack grabbed Ianto and brought their lips together. Jack's tongue brushed against Ianto's lips and Ianto opened his mouth, letting their tongues brush. Jack deepened the kiss and Ianto brought his hands up, combing his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack rubbed his groin against Ianto's. Once again Jack proved just how predictable he was. It was all part of the plan. Ianto was nothing if not thorough planner. 

After several minutes Ianto broke the kiss. 'Don't think a kiss is going to get you your way. You can have them back once you apologize.' Ianto was surprised and pleased that his voice came out so steady. The only even evidence he was affected was that his trouser's were too tight.

'Apologize for what?' Jack asked.

'If you don't know I'm not going to tell you. Maybe I'd you're good I'll let you know in a few hours.'

'A few hours!' Jack said with fear in his eyes.

Ianto turned on his heels and walked out of Jack's office, the tube of lube he had taken from Jack's greatcoat safe in the pocket of his trousers. Taking all the lube from The Hub might be extreme, but Ianto was not going to stand for Jack eating all of Ianto's favourite biscuits.


End file.
